


my youth is yours

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: 5 times the Leafs find out about Zach and his boyfriend and one time the world finds out about Zach and his husband(or soft jewish boyfriends)





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A and B are in an established relationship, and have been since they were pretty young. They met when they were either on the same juniors team, were drafted to the same team, played in world juniors together, growing up in the same area, at summer camp, go wild. The main thing is that they haven't been on the same team in years, and every time their teammates find out they're together, there is inevitably a conversation that starts out with something along the lines of: "You know him???"
> 
> so I got inspired by the summer camp section and decided to look up other jewish players. It turns out that Jason Zucker, a forward for the Wild, is Jewish, 26 and was also drafted in 2010, just like Zach Hyman. Now, that was too many coincides for me so I had to write it. Of course both Zach and Jason are in relationships with women who are way out of their league and I'm sure they are very happy but in my universe they are happy and in love with each other. 
> 
> in my googledocs this was titled Jewish Hockey Frat and in conversations with LottieAnna it was referred to as soft jewish boyfriends (trademark pending)

1.

Willy’s been playing on the Marlies for a few weeks at this point and his liney is literally the most intelligent person he’s ever met. Zach Hyman is awesome, supremely talented, curious and very very attached to his phone. Worse than Alex the first time he had a girlfriend and whoever it is that he’s constantly texting make Hyms light up. He only starts suspecting that it’s fellow player when he’s sitting next to Hyms on the bus to a Checkers game and sees a text message on Hyms’s phone

J<3: I sucked last night, could not get the pucks to the net for anything. I was worse last night than I was at soccer at your graduation party. Remember that?

Ok so Hyms has a long-distance hockey playing boyfriend and Willy really wants to ask. Part of him thinks that it’s a guy from Michigan but he doesn’t remember anyone with a J as their first name, though knowing hockey players it could just be the dude’s last name. Clearly Hyms is a romantic which is great because it means that Willy won’t be the only sappy one on the team when it comes to valentine’s day and shit.

They head up to the motel they’re staying at and Willy claims Zach as his roomie pretty fast. They get there late and Zach is laughing at something on his phone as Willy comes out of the shower.

“That your boyfriend?” he asks, pulling on a trekroner shirsy over his head. Zach flushes a little before nodding.

“Yeah, Jase was sharing some funny stuff that his teammate said at dinner tonight. Drunk hockey players, you know. Endless entertainment.”

“Jason who”

There are a decent amount of Jason’s in the NHL and even more in the A and the juniors or college. There are many options but Willy can’t say that he was expecting the name that comes out of Hyms’s mouth.

“Jason Zucker,” pause, blush, “of the Minnesota Wild.”

Willy sits up a little at that. Because, ok. So Hyms is dating an NHL player, Hyms has been dating this guy for a least a year given the graduation party mention and Hyms is tracing his ring finger like there should be something there which definitely signals long-term committed relationship.

“Dude, how long have you been dating?”

“About 7 years.”

“What the fuck? How do you know him? How did you meet?”

“Uuhh, I mean Jewish geography, kinda.”

“What? Explain? I don’t understand how those words make sense together”

Hyms laughs at that, falling back against the pillows.

“We went to the same Jewish summer camp when I was 12 and we just hit it off and then I was invited the bar mitzvah of a girl from camp who was his classmate and we ended up sneaking out of the ballroom at the party to go play hockey and just ended up making out.”

“And you basically haven’t stopped since, huh?” Willy comments wirely, smirking at Hyms who just grins, all soft and fond and Willy is just thrilled for him.

“Yeah, we talk more now. I’m going to marry him one day.”

Willy just throws a pillow at him and they fall over laughing and there’s a pounding on the wall and a shout of “shut up, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Seriously, I won’t tell anyone but if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

Zach just gives him the thumbs up, squirming under the covers and turning off the light.

 

2.

Auston discovers that he’s not the only one on a Sunday at brunch, not the only one who has feelings for a fellow hockey player that is. He’s aware that he’s the only Auston Matthews. But after spending the past few practices with Willy shooting him knowing looks every time he so much as looked at Mitch, he needs advice. And he knows that Zach is in this committed long term relationship because his cousin is in one and both of them get the same look in their eyes everytime they answer the phone and hear the voice of the person they’ve chosen and who has chosen them back. Auston wants that, he wants that with Mitch specifically and he’ll go to Zach first because Zach knows both of them. To do this right, he takes Zach to a really good brunch place, Insomnia, and has them both have a few sips of bloody mary’s before he starts asking questions and hopefully getting advice.

“So what’s up? Because, I’m taken and this feels like a date.”

“Bro, how long has been since you’ve been on a date?”

“Excuse me, Matts, I went to a very nice dinner last week.”

“Where?”

“Looking for a place to take Marns, buddy? We went to Scaramouche Restaurant, it was super nice to be able to treat him for a change.”

“Who’s the guy?” Auston asks, leaning forward as Zach takes another sip of his drink. He’s heard him talk about someone before and the lack of female pronouns had him suspecting it was guy but this was confirmation. It was really nice to know that Zach trusted that he won’t react badly to just say in conversation as casually as he had. Granted, Zach had made fun of him for his crush on Mitch but still.

“Jason...Zucker.”

“Of the Wild?” Auston is flabbergasted. How in the world?

Zach nods.

“How do you know him? You guys are from different countries!”

“The Jewish Hockey Frat is a real thing.” Zach deadpans, taking a bit of the fruit in front of him in a clear attempt to prevent himself from smiling. You don’t become one of the best top lines in the league without knowing the nuances of your teammates behavior after all but Auston still needs to confirm because it totally could be a thing.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

Zach nods, smirking, “Had you fooled for a second there. Nah, there aren’t enough of us for that to happen. We actually met at summer camp a long time ago.”

“I need advice dude.”

Admitting that just as Zach drank some water was a mistake because Zach very nearly chokes. Auston raises an eyebrow as Zach gets himself under control.

“Matts, I’ve been in a relationship of sorts with Jase since I was 12, I can’t give you advice on how to get Marns to see that you’re serious because my boyfriend and I have literally always lived in different countries and in order for it to work it had to start out being more than just desire. I can give you advice on romantic places and good gestures but not on how to get him to kiss you. My first kiss with Jase was my first kiss ever and it’s kinda odd to say but I’ve never wanted to be with anyone else. It’s not the same as you.”

Auston nods, knowing that Zach is referring to the few week period earlier this season when he was injured and confronting his feelings for Mitchy and literally went on a whirlwind of one night stands. It wasn’t the best way of dealing with his emotions and Laine had texted him and basically told him that he shouldn’t keep taking lessons from the Tyler Seguin school of seduction, it’s not successful unless you are actually named Tyler Seguin. Or a number 2 overall draft pick. No matter how good meaningless sex and alcohol had felt, it hadn’t even compared to the feeling of Mitch’s arms wrapping around him when he got back on the ice. There’s nothing like it and Auston wants that feeling for the rest of his life.

“One thing I will tell you that no one else probably will is that relationship take work. And especially being in a relationship with another player, we’re competitive people and that can toll on the relationship at times. But it’s absolutely worth it.” Zach finishes, smiling softly as he looks out the window.

Auston nods, “if it all works, I’m going to be one of the lucky ones.”

“We’re all lucky, dude, but yeah, you’ll be especially lucky. You’ll get to do it all, the good and the bad, with him standing right beside you. Trust me, even though Jase and I have been together longer, you guys will probably get engaged or married or come out first.

“After we win the cup, Hyms, after we win the cup”

“Speaking off, we’re playing Boston tonight. Any tips on how to shove McAvoy off the puck?”

Auston grins, settling in to talk hockey and feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He knows it’s probably Mitchy or his mom but right now he’s enjoying being here with Zach.

3.

Freddie overhears a muttered “fuck, that was gorgeous” as he’s heading to the trainers quickly after the game and peeks inside to see Hyms pulling back from a kiss. And the person who’s holding onto Hyms’s back turns slightly that Freddie can see the 16 on his sleeve and it’s not Mitch, no it’s the guy who scored on him twice tonight, Zucker. At least they won but still what the hell?

He stumbles into the wall, for once not being graceful, and Hyms turns around, spotting Freddie and opening his mouth to explain. Hyms looks shocked but also smug and Zucker just looks annoyed.

Hyms turns to Zucker and goes, “See now we have both got caught by teammates.”

“Babe, we just got caught by the guy who I scored on, kinda ruins the mood of whatever we were heading towards.”

Freddie raises an eyebrow, shaking his head as he interrupts, “Please don’t have sex in the arena Hyms, especially not with a guy who scored two goals on us tonight.”

Zucker laughs, “He sounds like Sutes when he and Parise caught us last year.”

“They had no room to judge us through, whereas Freds does.”

Freddie just waits it out as Hyms turns back to him.

“So you two are what?”

“Dating.” Hyms says.

Just as Zucker responds with “Engaged.”

Freddie chuckles as both Zucker and Hyms turn to look at each other with complete deer in the headlights expressions.

“Jase, you haven’t asked.” Hyms bites out, rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he gets stressed.

“Yet.” Zucker responds, reaching out to grab at Hyms’s hand and takes it in his, “There’s a ring sitting back at our house that I bought with my first paycheck from the Wild. Trust me, when I actually ask you’ll know. But we’ve been dating since I was 13, baby, and dating feels too small to actually describe us.”

“Wait 13! Where did you two even meet?”

Zach smiles, Zucker wrapping an arm around him and rubbing at his bicep, “Camp Ramah, in Ontario, actually”

“You met your boyfriend who is now also in the NHL at Jewish summer camp? Seriously?”

Zucker laughs and presses a kiss to Zach’s head and Freddie can tell that they’re it for each other, they read the other with incredible ease.

Zach blushes but nods, entangling his hand with Zucker‘s and just keeping it there.

“We’re headed back to yours?” Zucker mutters.

“Yeah, two goals _fuck_ babe”

Freddie feels like he’s completely invisible and catches Zach’s eye and mouths his goodbye. Figuring that he should leave the two of them to the brief moments they are able to have together.

4.

Mitch realizes that Zach’s dating someone while he’s talking to Stromer like he totally knows how Stromer feels. Hyms had walked into their room in Tampa and heard Mitch loudly telling Stromer to just tell Davo that he feels like he’s the one doing on all the work and basically demands that Mitch put the phone on speakerphone. That was a minute ago and Mitch is now sitting on the lounge chair in the corner, quiet and shocked.

“So, Strome. You and McDavid have been dating since the otters right?” Zach says, settling on the bed.

Mitch can hear the way that Stromer stammers out a yes, after a few seconds of probably gaping like a fish.

Zach nods, pulling a pillow on a his lap as he says, “and now you feel like you’re watching him be successful and in the NHL and like you’re not on equal footing anymore. I remember those days, they really,” here he pauses and inhales deeply, “made me feel like shit.”

Dylan’s voice comes through the phone, tiny and small in a way that Mitch absolutely despises and he doesn’t despise much. He can count on one hand the things he despises: losing a 3-1 lead, green skittles, his friends feeling awful about themselves, nuts in desserts and rather irrationally the way Matts looks at him after a win. He keeps hoping that the last one will go away sometime soon but he knows that it’s part of the crush and the way that Matts looks at him in the locker room after a win, all wide eyed and crooked grin and the way he wraps himself around Mitch like he belongs there, it gives him hope and hope is a fucking cruel mistress.

“What do I do? I love him and I don’t want to lose him but” Dylan’s voice trails off, shaky and unsure and so terrified that all Mitch wants to do is transport himself to Arizona because, really, this is unacceptable.

Zach looks down again, biting his lip before responding, “You have to talk to him Stromer. That’s the only way Jase and I got passed it. I remember the second worst fight we’ve ever had was when he was playing the leafs his rookie year and I was in college and he calls me in the morning saying that he left tickets for a train ticket and the game under my name at will call and that he can’t wait to see me. I was the opposite of thrilled because I had a big essay due for one of my classes that friday and I literally couldn’t go. But it wasn’t just missing the game that had me pissed, it was the way he assumed that my college was somehow less important than his hockey, the way he assumed I’d just drop everything and come support him.”

There’s a pause and Mitch takes a moment to look at Zach whose eyes look a little glassy and he makes a move to go sit by his teammate, to pull him into a hug and offer to turn off the phone or leave because this is clearly personal and emotional and pretty private. But before he can do more that start raising from his seat, he hears a shuddering sob coming from the tiny speaker in Zach’s lap.

“I just, I don’t know how to talk to him anymore. He’s Connor McDavid” Mitch can clearly hear the way that Dylan uses his boyfriend’s name as a title, a persona, and it hurts because Mitch had just talked to Connor a week before and Connor had been crowing over the way that Dylan had split the defenders to score in the most recent RoadRunners game. “And I’m just a washed up third overall, I’m just this person who he’s with because he can’t figure out a way to break up with me because we haven’t been in the same state in months.”

Here, Mitch has to be step in because these are lies that Dylan’s lonely brain is letting his heart believe and Mitch can’t, won’t, let it continue.

“Stromer, it’s Marns, that’s complete and utter bullshit. Obviously, Connor should be the one telling you this but he literally calls me after almost all of your games to gush about how amazing you are. He loves you.”

Zach waits for him to finish, for Dylan to inhale and then exhale before he says, “I’ve been together with Jason since I was 12, that’s almost thirteen years and there have been so many moments where I’ve wanted to shout to the world or at least twitter, that he is mine, that he is taken, that yes, he is that kind and generous but I won’t because we agreed when we were drafted that until both of us win the stanley cup or both of us retire we won’t go public. And when I was first drafted I thought that meant a lifetime of hiding, of pretending, and of doing half truths until I couldn’t differante between the truth and lie. And I won’t lie to you, Stromer, the situation sucks and I wish that I could go out in an interview tomorrow and tell the world but this league isn’t ready and honestly neither are we.”

“You’re really going to hide your entire careers?” Mitch asks, trying to figure out who this Jason guy that Zach so utterly loves is.

Zach nods and it occurs to Mitch that he has no idea about what Connor and Dylan’s plan is.

He doesn’t get the chance to ask because Dylan volunteers the information, saying “We’re waiting until I win it. Con’s already breaking records and shit so if I win first he’ll still be safe. The Coyotes management guessed about us and I told them the truth, that I intend to marry him. I didn’t say that there’s a ring sitting his drawer in his condo that is waiting for me to say yes when I score my first goal as a NHLer full time, that they’re literally the reason we’re not engaged yet.”

Zach laughs at that, “Did he use his first paycheck to buy the ring? Because that’s what Jase did.”

“Yeah, the dork” And Dylan sounds so fucking fond and Mitch just wants to stay here but it’s nearing 1am and they really need sleep.

“Stromer, I’m going to give you Zach’s number so the two of you can rant and be adorable but it’s almost 1 and we have a game tomorrow against the lightning and Matty will murder me if Hyms isn’t awake because he will know that it’s my fault.”

He can’t see Stromer, but he knows that he is nodding and as Zach and Dylan say goodbye, Mitch turns out the lights and gets in bed.

“So who’s your guy?” He asks, leaning back against the mound of pillows.

“Jason Zucker” Zach says and suddenly Mitch isn’t so tired anymore as he remembers what Zach had said to Stromer about dating his guy for something like over 10 years.

“He scored two goals on us the last time we played the Wild. Also, how the hell did you even met?”

He can hear the way that Zach is smiling as he responds, “We met at Jewish summer camp, Mouse. Can we talk in the morning though.”

“Yeah, sure” Mitch replies, yawning and seeing a light flash from Zack’s phone as his eyes close and he goes to sleep.

 5.

Patrick Marleau has been a member of the league for as a long as his linemate has been alive and he thought had seen everything at this point. Turns out that the Leafs keep proving him wrong. Because the moment that he stumbles onto in the aftermath of the playoff loss is a revelation on multiple levels. It’s a hug, one that he received from Christina, a technicolor version of the black and white hug that Mitchy and Auston shared, a hug in the aftermath of defeat and it shouldn’t feel like a shove into the boards but it is because he recognizes the guy that Zach’s face is resting against, whose hands are holding him up in the way he sags. It’s Jason Zucker, of the Minnesota Wild, who lost his series a few days back and suddenly the way that Hymns has been playing the last few days makes sense, the desperation to win. It wasn’t just for Zach but it for the man who is currently the only thing keeping Zach upright. That’s something he saw in San Jose, that’s something he saw in 2016 in so many ways when they lost in the cup final and he clears his throat. They don’t break apart but Zach lifts his head and turns to face him.

“Patty.” He says, not shocked to see him but apprehensive.

“Tough series” Patrick says, nodding to Zucker whose eyes widen a little before he returns the nod, loosening his hold on Zach and stepping back slightly which is clearly the wrong move because Zach reaches his hand back and tugs him back into his space. There’s a comfort level between them that Patrick has only seen between Zach and his parents, though Willy and Auston are getting close to it. The way Zucker carefully fits himself around Zach, molding into him and the hand sliding down to rest on his hip, drawing circles around where his shirt has lifted up speaks volumes about how well they know each other.

“How long has this been going on?” Patrick asks, expecting them to say since 2010, when both of them were drafted, though how they met Patrick doesn’t know because Zucker was drafted in round 2 and Zach was drafted in round 5.

Zach chuckles, grinning as he says, “well, we met in 2005 but we didn’t actually truly get together until 2008. I mean, he was my first kiss all the way back in 2006 but we could never figure out what we were doing for the next two years.”

Patrick is completely shocked. They’ve known each other for 13 years. Which means that Zach has known the guy that he’s clearly going to marry for longer than Patrick has known Christina, which is what the fuck.

“How the hell did you two even meet?” he asks bewildered.

Zucker grins, “Camp.” Zach looks up at his boyfriend, “I’m pretty sure everyone knew about us before we did considering the looks exchanged by our cabin mates whenever we left the dining hall together as dinner was ending.”

“We were playing hockey on the tennis court! what did they think we were doing?”

The first smile that Patty has seen since the game ended spreads across Zach’s face as he answers his boyfriend.

“Probably what we were doing our last year, which to be fair we spent a lot of time making out. They just thought we figured out earlier.”

“Thank god we didn’t get caught, we would have never heard the end of it.”

Zach shakes his head, chuckling as he leans against Zucker. Patrick leans against the wall opposite them, “So you guys met at summer camp, is that what I can draw from this?”

The two of them nod and Patrick’s phone rings.

“It’s Christina. I’m going to take this.”

“We’re heading home anyway.” Zach says, Zucker, or no, Jason, dropping a kiss to Zach’s temple.

“S’mores and Lord of the Rings tonight?” He says and Zach brightens.

“You’re the best babe.”

“I know.”

Patty sees the two of them wave as they make their way out of the building and then he tunes back in to listening what Christina was saying about Brody wanting to go to Six Flags sometime this week.

 

+1

  
  


**2 Cups in 2 years and an over decade’s long love story**  by Kristen Shilton posted on _July 17th 7:25pm_

 

ONTARIO - As beat reporters, we travel with our teams and we see who these players are as people: the way they bet on card games that they observe on team planes (Brown once lost $300 on a round of euchre between Marner and Marleau), the guilty pleasures (Nylander watches Vampire Diaries - he blames his sister), who has extra headphones (Holl), who is always late (Marner, though half the time he blames Matthews) but there are things that we aren’t wholly privy to. Some things have got to be kept in the clubhouse and though we may observe, we don’t report which is why the following is such a surprise to everyone.

 

Zach Hyman is married to Jason Zucker. Yes, the most recent Stanley Cup series winning goal scorer of Minnesota Wild, that Jason Zucker.

 

And they have been in relationship since Hyman was 12 years old and Zucker was 13 years old.

 

I guarantee you that you’ve never heard of a hockey romance like this.

 

Let’s backtrack to 12 hours ago when I got the call early this morning from Leafs PR, I was trying to figure out what could possibly be in South Oak Drive, Ontario. That’s the address I got and imagine my surprise when I walk up and saw Emily Kaplan from ESPN, Tracy Myers from NHL.com and Michael Russo from the Wild beat reporters standing by the door. We quickly said hello and Michael being there had me suspecting that it probably included the Wild, who won the cup a month ago. Michael told us as we were standing around that today was Jason Zucker’s cup day. Apparently no one on the team had fought him when he’d requested July 17, even though the alleged argument between Parise and Suter over which man would get the cup on the fourth had been legendary. They eventually comprised and spent part of both of their cup days, July 4th for Suter and July 5th for Parise, together. I knew why the others were here but I work on the leafs beat, I couldn’t figure out why I was here.

 

Until opening the door was Zach Hyman, dressed in a leafs training camp shirt and shorts. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted but happy. He welcomed us in and the very first thing I noticed was a black and white of Hyman and Zucker, dressed in white dress shirts and black slacks hanging above the mantle in the entryway. We walked into the kitchen where a shirtless Zucker was making eggs. Hyman, without so much as a hello, slung an arm around Zucker’s waist and kissed his check.

 

It was Emily who broke the silence, asking, “Not that I’m not thrilled but what is going on?”

 

Zucker and Hyman glanced at each other, Zucker nodding and spooning the eggs onto a plate. Hyman answers, “Well, Jase has his cup day today and we figured it was time.”

 

They’re going to make us ask it seems and Tracey asks the obvious question, “Time for what?”

 

Zucker answers this one, arm around Hyman’s shoulders, a ring on his left ring finger gleaming as the light streams in through the windows, “we’re in love and married and we’re done hiding.”

 

The room goes silent except for the way that Hyman leans against Zucker and kisses him, both of them pulling back with identical expressions of joy and awe. It’s clearly a kiss they’ve been waiting a long time to share.

 

Let's go back even further.

 

Hyman and Zucker met at Camp Ramah, Ontario in the summer of 2005 and immediately hit it off. They shared their first kiss in New York at the Harmonie Club at a bat mitzvah of a family friend of the Hymans and a classmate of Zucker. Hyman described the kiss as "it was a classic first kiss at least between two kids, we were leaning up against the wall just outside the main ballroom and he just ducked down and kissed me, it was very wet and we didn't know what we doing," here Hyman paused and chuckled, "we learned though." 

 

Zucker adds that the two of them didn't actually define what they were doing until nearly three years later, during their final year of camp. Grinning, he's seated on the couch, the Stanley Cup resting between him and Hyman who has his hand resting on Zucker's thigh, as he says, "At the point, we were both getting serious about hockey and I was already getting offers and I didn't want to leave without knowing what we were to each other. I also had spent most of that school year spending whatever free time I had talking to him." Hyman grins at that, remembering what must have been long conversations stretching late into the night. "And I pulled him aside at our second to last shabbat of the summer and we walked into the woods and I just I remembering telling him that I wanted him and that the rest of the world could go hang itself if it had a problem with that."

 

Clearly, they've made it work and it wasn't easy but as Hyman tells it, "honestly the minute we won the cup I knew that he'd be waiting up in the hotel that I was sharing with Matty in Nashville and I was right, I was one of the first to duck out of team celebrations. Luckily everyone understood, not that I didn't get chipped like hell when I came back down with a ring on my finger. But yeah, I walked into the room and he's on one knee and he doesn't even get past my name before I said yes." Zucker kisses Hyman here, soft and slow and Hyman pulls back, blushing a little. "Anyway, he bought this ring back in 2013 when he first signed with the Wild."

 

Zucker looks at Hyman before he says seriously, "We wanted to prove to the world that we could win, we didn't want it to be a situation where one of us won and we came out and people started questioning our relationship. So, even though we got married last year, we were prepared to continue being a secret. Our teammates, especially mine, were not at all ok with that and it become a rallying cry. We're really lucky."

 

Hyman smiles, "I loved him since I first knew what love was and I'm never going to stop. At this point, it's a fact."

  
  


Additional Reading:

A Wild Stunner by Emily Kaplan

 Love Story in Skates by Tracey Myers

“We Wanted to Win as Hockey Players First” An exclusive with the Hyman-Zucker’s by Michael Russo

  
  
  
  
  


Reaction to the Zucker-Hyman Marriage by Sportsnetstaff posted on _July 17th 8:23pm_

 

**Team**

 

@MapleLeafs We’re proud to show our support to Zach and his husband, Jason and also state that if Jason ever wants to play a little closer to home, he’s welcome here

 

@mnwild @MapleLeafs really?

 

@mnwild Congratulations to Jason Zucker and Zach Hyman on their one year wedding aniversery and for being the first out currently playing NHL players

 

@marner93 Congrats to my boy!!! Now I need another *ring emoji*

 

@91Tavares #proud

 

@AM34 @jason_zucker16 I told you this before the wedding but I’ll say again, hurt him every point I get will be with you on the ice.

 

@AM34 seriously congratulations to Hyms and Zucks, I know how much it took to get here

 

@rsuter20 there are times when words seem inadauquate and watching Jason and Zach come to this decision the past couple of months has been one of them, so proud

 

@43_kadri  @marner93 guess we better win another one soon, eh?

 

**Public**

 

@Steve_Dangle did I read this right? *link to sportsnet article*

 

@Steve_Dangle HOLY CRAP ZACH HYMAN CAME OUT AND IS MARRIED

 

@Steve_Dangle everything I read about the Zucker-Hyman marriage is too adorable

 

@Steve_Dangle video will be up soon but seriously congratulations to Jason and Zach

 

@laniawilds ZUCKER IS MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!

 

@leafsfan023 ANYWAY IF THEY HAVE KIDS IT’S GOING TO SPELL DOOM FOR THE REST OF THE LEAGUE

 

@haleypowers THE FIRST TWO OUT NHL PLAYERS AREN’T EVEN ON THE SAME TEAM

 

@jzucks16 WE WIN A CUP AND WE HAVE ONE OF THE FIRST OUT PLAYERS IN THE NHL I LOVE WINNING

 

@notablechildsauthor imagine what this going to do for queer kids who want to play hockey though. WOW

 

@wildfan29 THEY’VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE THEY WERE 13

 

@veryrach WE’RE NOT FOCUSING ENOUGH THE IMPORTANT FACT THAT ZACH MENTIONS THAT JASON WAS HIS FIRST KISS

 

@capitanmatthews ANYWAY THIS IS THE THIRD BEST DAY IN LEAFS HISTORY

 

@marnsmouse “WE MET AT SUMMER CAMP, AT THE CLIMBING WALL AND I JUST I LOOKED AT HIM AND SOMETHING IN ME KNEW” - JASON ZUCKER ON ZACH HYMAN I’M ACTUALLY DEAD

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and I hope to hear what you guys think!
> 
> title comes from youth by troye siven
> 
> I'm hopefully going to write a longer fic that tells their journey from kids just meeting at summer camp to married Stanley cup winners. 
> 
> Also nothing in this fic is owned by me.


End file.
